Survivor of the pain
by Kris. Warrior of Death
Summary: Eleven years of being alone, rejected, hurt, closed-off and scared. Hydra made me this way, my name is Ariana Madison and I am a survivor. They told me I'd never make it, said I was weak and useless. Well now I'm an Avenger and I will never take treatment like that ever again. You wanna know who I am? I'm Nightmare. Steve/OC, fatherly love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**Kris here, so I know I have a lot of stories that I really need to work on but **

**stupid writers block isn't exactly being helpful.**

**So anyway, I recently started watching Avengers: Earth's mightiest heroes **

**and of course, I got inspiration for a new story instead of my other stories.**

**Please don't hate me, I hope to get more updates done for the rest of my stories**

**I just don't know when, sorry.**

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**I do not own Avengers, I only own the plot line and the OCs, this doesn't really follow the show,**_

_**I'm just gonna use the heroes and the villans and possibly use some of the show's plot line.**_

_**Anyway,**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**PROLOGE**

**FLORIDA**

_Eleven years ago, in a park in Florida, five-year old Ariana Madison and her parent's were having a picnic. The child takes after both her parents with many of her features; She has her Dad's silvery eyes, her mom's long black hair and was tall for a five year old. _

_"Daddy?" the child asked, stumbling with her footing. "I wanna swing, can you help me please?" the father, Daryl Madison, stood from their picnic site._

_"Sure sweet heart." he said as he took his daughter's hand and led her to the swing set. The mother, Alexandra Madison, smiled at her husband and only child._

_"Higher daddy! Weee!" Ariana kicked her feet, trying to help but not getting anywhere._

_"Here comes the under dog... Woosh!" Daryl laughed as his daughter screamed happily. Little did the family know, a Hydra troop was watching their every move, concentrating on the child the most._

_"Is she the one Viper?" a scout asked into his ear piece "The child, she's the one with unstable powers, correct?" A woman's voice came through the head set._

_"Yes, with her, once we are able to control her, we shall take over the world. They will bow down before us, with her by my side, I will be unstoppable." the scout chucked evilly._

_"What about the parents?" there was silence for a moment._

_"Let them be, it's no use killing them. Just get the girl and get back here, quickly." the woman instructed._

_"Understood Viper, you heard her men. Get the girl, leave the parents. Move." the troop split into three groups and ambushed the family. The child and mother screamed as the men charged them, guns aimed but not firing, the father moved to stand in front of his wife and child. The scouts just pushed him down and grabbed the child from her mother's arms._

_"NO!" Alexandra screamed, shoving the men, trying to get to her daughter._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" Ariana cried, beating on the back of the man who held her. One of the scouts held up a gun towards the couple._

_"One move and I open fire." He threatened, the couple stood stalk still, tears streaming down their faces as their little girl was taken away from them. "Go go go." The troop retreated back towards their waiting vehicles, Ariana crying and screaming for her parent's. _

* * *

**PRESENT DAY **

_It has been eleven years since that day in Florida, eleven years since Ariana has seen her parents._

_Now she's closed off and depressed, the only contact she gets is from Viper_

_Ariana is now sixteen years old and still unable to control her powers, let alone her emotions._

_As the day progresses in New York, it seems quite, slow, normal._

_Well, think again._

_Our heroes, the Avengers, are all together, expecting nothing more than a normal day._

_They couldn't be more wrong, we turn out attention to the young girl._

_She's still being held in Hydra but she's going to escape and she will make sure of it._

_She needs help but who would want to help someone like her?_

_Let's find out_

* * *

**STARK TOWER  
**

**8:20 A.M.**

"And what does thee call this?" Thor asked as he poked the fridge. Tony Stark pushed the hand back and opened the stainless steel door to show the shelves of food.

"It's called a fridge, wonder boy, it's where we mortals store food. Here" Tony reached in the fridge at random and pulled out a container of sliced fruit

"What is this?" Thor asked, examining the contents, Tony sighed. Steve Rogers took the container from the god's hands and opened it

"It's Natures goodness, try some." The god reached into the Tupperware and pulled out a ripe strawberry then stuck the red morsel in his mouth.

"That was delicious! More!" He reclaimed the bowl from Roger's hand and began eating (Or scarfing.)

"Sir?" The computerized voice, known as Jarvis spoke "S.H.I.E.L.D is on hold. They say it's important." Tony groaned, picking up one of the phones then putting it to his ear

"What is it Fury?" the rest of the Avengers came into the room to listen "What are you talking about Fury?" Tony started pacing "Hydra troops are moving towards the city? Why?" Clint Barton and Bruce Banner looked uneasily at Stark "Fine, we'll go there and see what's up. Bye." Tony hung up and set the phone down.

"What's happening?" Steve asked

"Apparently Hydra is advancing on the city for whatever reason, Fury wants us to see why." Barton crossed his arms

"Fine but if the city wasn't in danger, I wouldn't be going." Tony nodded

"You and me both. Suit up and let's go." Everyone nodded then headed in different directions to get their gear.

* * *

**HYDRA HQ**

**4:30 A.M.**

**ARIANA'S POV**

As I sit quietly in my white room in Hydra head quarters, thinking of my escape plan, I start to doubt myself. The guards will have no problem taking me down, they're already scared of me, Viper only puts up with me cause she wants my power. I never coöperate with her though, I've been "Punished" more times than I can count, so much that I don't even feel the pain when she does it. As I accused my plan for the hundredth time, the door slid open and Viper walked in, I looked up at her tiredly

"Ready to try again?" She asked, crossing her arm's as she looked down at me. I shook my head, giving her a bored look, just as I hoped, she got angry and stomped over to me, grabbing me by the collar of my white, long-sleeved shirt, bringing me to my feet. "You little-" Before she could finish, I hit her on the back of the head with my fist, the blow so hard I think I cracked a bone. I let out a scream, feeling the pain as she sank to the floor unconscious.

I ran to the door and shot through it, startling a group of guards so bad, they forgot to stop me.

'_That was just luck, don't expect it.' _I didn't exactly know where I was going, I just kept running.

The pain in my hand sky rocketed as I slammed it against a wall as I turned a corner, I stifled a scream as I cradled the hand close to my chest.

'_Exit, exit, exit. Where's the frickin' exit?' _I ran down another hall and came to a three-way '_How big is this frigging' place?!' _I just went down the middle hall and sped up upon hearing pounding foot falls.

"Why me?" I silently asked myself. I made one last corner and finally came to an exit, I burst through it and ran for the surrounding forest, not slowing down for a second.

I tripped over branches and my own feet at times, staining my shirt and jeans with grass and dirt, my hands had dirt, grass, scraps and blood. I stepped on some branches, breaking the bare skin, causing blood to stain the bottoms of my feet and pain to shoot up my legs. I kept running, not daring to look back, the sound of pounding feet no longer reached my ears.

I looked up and saw the moon, it was full and gave me enough light as it filtered through the trees. I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad for the pain, it takes my mind off the fact that I'm in mortal danger.

**(Totally feels like a Maximum Ride escape from Erasers. Sorry! Did not mean for it to sound like that but is as I write, not messing with it now. It stays)**

I didn't stop running, not till I came to a pine tree that reached about fifty to sixty feet. I started climbing it, grabbing the occasional branch covered in sap and getting pine needles in my hair. At least I was safe for the time being, as long as I stayed quiet and didn't move, hopefully they won't notice the white shirt.

_"Maybe I can get a few hours of sleep... If I just... Don't fall.' _I propped myself up against a low branch, letting my feet hang over a lower one and resting my head against the trunk. After a few seconds, sleep overtook me and nothing could wake me.

* * *

**7:25 A.M.**

"She couldn't have gone far." a muffled voice spoke from far under me. I sat bolt up

'_Frick! Damn it!' _I looked out and saw a group of Hydra guards meandering through the trees, guns ready.

"How do you know?! She's probably long gone, it's been two hours if you haven't noticed!" another voice growled. Thwak! I expected nothing less from these guys, they're really irritable and dumb. I climbed carefully around to the back of the tree and climbed down silently, stopping close to fifteen feet above the ground.

I took a loose branch, got a clear shot going the opposite direction of where I was gonna make a run for it and threw it as hard and far as I could. It made a thump, a moment later, fifteen to twenty guards raced past the tree in the direction I threw the branch, giving me the escape route I needed. I climbed down quickly and was almost at the bottom when my foot slipped and I fell the rest of the way, landing on my back with a thud.

"Oow..." I groaned softly, this just added insult to injury.

"Hey, what was that?"

"Damn it." I got up, despite the injuries and started running, again. Not in any general direction, just as far away from those guards as fast as I could go.

"Hey, there she is! Come on!" One shouted as I slid under a large branch. Fast and agile maneuvers were needed when dealing with these guys.

Shoom! A laser zipped past my head as I ducked, a sharp branch catching my cheek, more pain. My body was running on pure adrenaline, my mind was basically blank and the pain, only made the blank mind worse. I was so out of it, I didn't stop running and my lungs felt like they were about to pop but I kept on full speed until I tripped and fell down a sharp and deep ravine. I tumbled down the wall of dirt, branches and rocks till I finally landed and got covered in leaves and branches.

The pain sky rocketed so badly I rolled over and threw up then rolled back over and passed out cold.

* * *

**8:20 A.M**

I woke up to searing pain basically everywhere. I made no attempt to move, that is until I heard those damn guards over head. I figured they couldn't see me, that was until a bullet grazed my hand. And of course it had to be the hand that I had quite possibly broken. I screamed and that's when my powers decided to go berserk, sending nightmarish images in all direction, guards yelled as my nightmare creations started attacking them. I wanted to laugh at the cowards but tears streamed down my face and my breath caught in my throat as I sobbed silently. I finally managed to push myself up off the ground and started staggering away from the screaming men. My energy started waning and the nightmares vanished.

"You idiot!" I heard one guard yell at another. I kept walking till I came to a busy road, nearly getting hit by several cars. I fell backwards and stared at the city about twenty feet from where I sat. I screamed again as the impact made it past my distraction.

The traffic thinned out and I made a mad dash for the stretch of grass between the two roads which I painfully regretted after. No one bothered me, no one pulled over to talk to me, even a police car sped past me. I walked or more like hobbled till I came to a crossing place in the road and waited for the traffic to cease.

'_What are you doing? The Hydra guards will spot you easily, you don't exactly blend.' _I cussed out the voice in my head then sprinted across the walk as the traffic thinned. I hobbled down some streets, getting strange looks from people. '_Well look at yourself! You're bloody, bruised, hobbling for heaven's sake!' _The voice said.

"Shut the Hell up." I muttered to myself. Pedestrians started screaming and running past me and I could only assume one reason. I look ed over my shoulder and sure enough, the band of Hydra goons were running towards me, their guns trained on my head. Just then, there was a loud boom of thunder as clouds started swirling in the sky, lightning cracking. A huge bolt streaked towards the Hydra goons, leaving some of them twitching on the ground. Some aimed their weapons at me and others aimed for the sky.

"These Hydra scum need to be dealt with in the way of Asgard!" A thick voice boomed from above. A very muscular man wearing what I could only describe as a mid-evil get-up was flying right at the center of the cloud spiral

"You said it Thor. Let's kick some Hydra butt." A small yellow light said as it zipped past me. It started shooting the Hydra goons, I managed to focus on it and realized it was a tiny person wearing mostly black and yellow, like a wasp, only human. Something zipped past my head, knocking aside some of my hair and embedding itself in one of the men's guns.

"Hey, you!" A voice called behind me, I turned and ducked as another arrow flew past my head. "Get out of here! You'll get killed!" A man wearing all purple with a mask yelled at me as he reloaded his bow. He released the arrow, I sank to my knees before it could impale my head.

(**I'm sorry, been watching Frozen so I have to do this.**

** "Oh look at that, I've been impaled. Hehe!" **

**Okay, back to your normal story reading.)**

A shout makes me turn my head to see a Hydra goon as his gun backfires from the impact of the arrow. "Seriously, you need to get out of here." The man says as he runs over to me, grabbing my arm to pull me out of the way. I scream as he jostles my broken hand. "What's up with you?" He asks me, ducking as a laser shoots past him.

"I've been running for my life from these guys for hours! And I'm pretty sure my hand is broken!" I yell as he directs me to an alley.

"Stay here, don't move." I do as told although while cussing him out in my head. I slid down the wall of the alley and lay my head back, trying to even my breathing. I look down at my shirt, seeing blood, grass stains, mud and vomit. After sometime I peeked around the edge of the alley entrance and saw all the Hydra guys tied together in front of a S.H.I.E.L.D van. I saw the man in purple talking to a man in a red, white and blue suit holding a shield, making gestures towards me. The man with the shield looks towards me and catches sight of me before I can duck back around the wall. Footsteps alert me of someones arrival.

"Miss?" I look up at the man in the American flag uniform, he had removed the head piece, letting a strand of blonde fall on his head.

"What do you want? Gonna lock me up with them?" I ask snidely, gesturing to the goons. He gives me a confused look.

"Why would we do that?" I glare at him.

"Cause they kidnapped me years ago, figured you'd send me with them, thinking I was one of them." He kneels in front of me and shakes his head.

"No, we wouldn't do that. My name is Steve Rogers, I'm an Avenger. Might I ask what yours is?" I considered not answering but I was already worn out.

"My name is Ariana Madison, I'm sixteen years old and that's all I'm going to tell you."

**And that is how this story ends.**

**What did you all think?**

**Awesome right?**

**I will hopefully have chapter two out sooner rather then later but if it isn't, please don't hate me!**

**I'd like to make a shout out to Oracle Cosmos for liking my ideas and being such an awesome bestie. **

**Love you Oracle Cosmos! **

**And thank you Stan Lee for making the Avengers sooo awesome!**

**Anyway, that's it for me for tonight, Kris. Warrior of Death is out, PEACE! Lol**

~Kris~


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter two. Sorry for the wait, thanks for the reviews! **

FOUR DAYS LATER

* * *

I step out of one of the many showers in the Avengers mansion and wrap myself in a towel. I look at myself in the mirror and see my silver eyes, clean, black hair and pale skin, dirt free and red. _'I look like I was used as a punching bag. How much longer as these gonna last?' _I wondered as I dressed in boot cut jeans and a black cami top that Jan had given to me. I towel dried my hair and rubbed some ointment on the bruises and burns that covered my arms, shoulders and chest. A knock on the door startled me.

"Ariana?" it was Steve, I tried to make my heart rate go back to normal, seeing as how it went from normal to a thousand miles per hour in one second.

"Yeah?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Are you alright? You've been in there for an hour and a half now." I wasn't surprised, I'd been feeling like an emotional wreck for the past few days and the warm water from the shower helped ease my raging mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered truthfully, brushing out my tangles of black waves, sending water droplets all over the mirror. A few drops rolled down my back and forehead, I wiped them away with the back of my hand then opened the door. Steve was still standing there, wearing normal clothes for a change that consisted of well-worn jeans, a blue t-shirt and brown boots, arms crossed and a concerned look on his face. I looked up at him and squirmed under his gaze.

I caught him looking at the red marks that littered my arms and felt self-conscious for the first time in my life. "What?" I snapped, anger flaring up inside me. He had no right to feel sorry for me, I don't need people pitying me and being sympathetic, there was no room for pity or sympathy with all the crap I had to deal with for the past eleven years.

Steve seemed taken aback by my anger, I wasn't angry with him or anyone else here, I wasn't even angry with Hydra, I guess you could say I was angry at the world but I was also angry with myself. I was feeling all these different emotions that I'd never known about, I felt confused and scared and vulnerable as well as other things that I couldn't understand. My emotions started raging then and I knew if I didn't make them to stop, I'd cover the city in nightmare clouds. I ran down the hall to my room and slammed the door shut behind me. I grabbed at my head, stumbling around my room till I sank to the floor and cried.

I felt hopeless and weak and pathetic but the biggest thing I felt was that I was a burden and a failure. I didn't know if addressing these feelings was helping or making the situation worse. I opened my eyes to see my room had been engulfed in the nightmare cloud but that was as far as it went. After a while I managed to calm myself down enough to settle the nightmares that were raging through out my room. I laid flat on my back and stared at the ceiling, a moment later the door opened and Jan stuck her head through the crack between door and frame.

"Ariana? Is everything alright?" I sat up and pushed my hair out of my face. Jan was wearing jean shorts, a yellow t-shirt, a pair of black sandals and her short brown hair was in its usual style, fanned out on the back of her neck. She crouched down next to me

"Yeah, I think I just... I just need to get my head on straight." I stood up and walked to the window, throwing it open and climbing onto the sill. I latched onto the small rope ladder I'd hooked up yesterday as a quick route to the roof. I climbed it and sat at the edge of the roof, my knees pulled up to my chest and watched the city. I let out a frustrated grumbling noise that came from the back of my throat and laid my head on my knees.

"Hm? Oh, hello." A voice said, I lifted my head and looked over my shoulder to see a brown-haired man, wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue hoodie, he had a faint beard and brown eyes. He was sitting cross-legged on one of the few beach chairs that sat by the pool with a tea-cup in his hands.

"Who are you?" I asked, he didn't look familiar, there were nine Avengers and this guy did not look like any of them so what was he doing here? The man laughed.

"Oh, that's right, you've only ever seen the Hulk, I'm Bruce Banner, this is what I look like when I'm in a calm state of mind."

"Oh," I said "That makes sense. Sorry to disturb you, I just needed a place to be alone." I said, standing and started towards the rope ladder. "I'll leave you alone." I reached for the ladder.

"You can stay, come, I've got an extra cup." He produced an identical cup from the chair beside and poured some reddish tea from a tea-pot into the cup. Hesitantly, I walked over and sat on the chair beside him and took the cup.

"Thanks." He nodded and sipped the reddish liquid, I sniffed at it and the smell of Raspberry overwhelmed my nose, I blew on it a bit, seeing the steam rise from the substance. I took a sip, the liquid warming my throat as it went down, I set the cup aside for a moment and turned to Bruce. He looked at me.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, I nodded.

"You seem to keep your rage down most the time, how do you manage that?" He made a wide gesture with his hands.

"I find a deserted place where I can be alone and undisturbed and clear my mind." I look down for a moment. "That's not all you wanted to know correct?" I looked up and nodded.

"Is there any way you can help me learn to control my emotions?" He nodded.

"It's possible but a long process, I could take months for someone like you-"

"I don't care," I said, cutting him off. "I'll do whatever it takes, I don't want to accidentally hurt anyone around me." He regarded me calmly.

"With our help, that won't happen." I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

**And that's the end of this chappy! **

**Sorry it took so long and is so short, I promise to be faster with updates but it's a sticky thing.**

**Anyway I hope y'all liked it and stay tuned for more!**

***Kris***


End file.
